


distortion.

by latyabsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latyabsx/pseuds/latyabsx
Summary: a short free verse poem for a university workshop winter semester 19/20one sided (?) imasusa pining and pain
Relationships: Imayoshi Shouichi/Susa Yoshinori
Kudos: 3





	distortion.

the night is thick with pollution and he is drowning.  
there is an ache tensing in his wrist,  
empty mint candy wrappers

the shadow next to him shivers,  
streetlights in his glasses,  
rain drowning out the silence

regret is seeping down his neck

he knows his fingers would be cold if he reached for them  
– so would his cheeks

the trains would come soon he’s sure.  
mirror images of bright shop sign lights swimming in puddles on the street

illusion –  
features softening for a moment,  
half obscured in the shadow of his smile

“i’ll see you monday”  
“yea…”

cold fingers slip into coat pockets,  
two hand widths out of reach

– waiting  
waiting for the train to pass  
no ghost of his presence left

and he is left suffocating,  
hollow grief,  
crumpled candy wrappers in his fist.


End file.
